1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise device that may allow the user to simulate running, walking or other gait patterns.
2) Description of the Related Art
There have been exercise devices, such as a treadmill, which allow a user to walk or run in a limited space. One of the limitations of running on a treadmill is the impact of the foot with the deck of the treadmill, which may result in overuse injuries to the joints of the lower body. As a response to the market need of low impact cardiovascular exercise, devices such as elliptical exercisers were developed. One of the limitations to these devices is the pedals move in one restricted pattern. Not only do individuals like to change their gait pattern from walking to running to sprinting and so on, but different people have different natural gait patterns while doing the same type of movement, be that running, walking or any other movement. This may be due to differences in limb length and other physical developmental differences between people. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a low impact exercise device in which the machine would follow the movement of the user and not make the user follow the movement of the machine.